solo no hay que tener miedo Zoro
by takanishi blood
Summary: una historia para el día contra la homofobia aqui en México. Zoro tiene miedo de lo que pueda decir la sociedad por su amor por Sanji a lo cual decide terminar con él ¿que pasara? Zoro x Sanji one-shot


Observo con miedo esos finos labios susurrar un "te amo" lleno de ternura, acaricio el rostro por el que se deslizan finas y transparentes lagrimas, con un gran dolor en el corazón y un nudo en la garganta te alejo abriéndome pasó hacia la salida, escucho como caes de rodillas al piso y te abrazas a ti mismo con desesperación, talvez no lo parezca pero yo también estoy sufriendo, mi mano temblorosa se dirige a la perilla, dirijo mi mirada a tu cuerpo tembloroso que se destroza en el piso, siempre tan sentimental, por eso es que me enamore de ti, lastima que no nacimos en otra realidad, porque no importa cuanto nos amemos no podemos cambiar lo que las personas de nuestra sociedad pensaran de nosotros si nos mostramos abiertamente nuestro amor, recuerdo tu sonrisa aquella vez, la primera vez que nos encontramos en este lugar, tu rostro nervioso y sonrojado aun me hace soltar una pequeña risa, movías tus manos con insistencia ¿Dónde había quedado aquella personalidad altanera que mostrabas siempre que me molestabas llamándome marimo?, recuerdo que dirigiste tus grandes ojos a los míos, entonces lo note el mechón de cabello con el que siempre cubrías uno de tus ojos se encontraba recogido a un lado con ayuda de un pequeño broche azul, no vestías como comúnmente lo haces portabas una camisa blanca y unos jeans ajustados color negro junto con unos tenis rojos con blanco, por haber estado observando con tanta insistencia tu atuendo no note que te habías acercado lo suficientemente a mi, tus puños se encontraban cerrados con fuerza dejando tus nudillos blancos, te encontrabas cabizbajo, escuche un gran suspiro salir de tus labios ,mientras tomabas con fuerza mi brazo, levantaste el rostro y nuestras miradas se conectaron, un escalofrió me recorrió entero, estuve a punto de pronunciar algo cuando hablaste, en un susurro quizás pero que logre escuchar con bastante fuerza un "te amo" parecido al que pronunciaste hoy pero que indicaba un principio y no un final, luego de eso uniste con torpeza nuestros labios en apenas un rose pero que logro hacerme sonrojar y hacerme adicto a tus labios

-Zoro, t-tú lo prometiste- tu quebrada voz me hace estremecer - ¡prometiste que saldrías de la mano conmigo por esa puerta!- muerdo mi labio inferior al escucharte gritar tan desesperadamente, tienes razón lo prometí ese mismo día con una gran sonrisa en los labios, te dije que dejaría de tener miedo y un día te tomaría de la mano y saldría con la cabeza en alto por esta puerta, de eso ya pasaron casi dos años, sin notarlo nos convertimos en una parte importante de la vida del otro, volteo el rostro y te observó, tan desecho y dolido, espero que puedas superarme, porque yo no podré, talvez llegue hoy a casa y me pegue un tiro en la cabeza con el arma que guarda papá en el buró que esta a un lado de su cama, eso me dará esperanzas de que estarás bien una vez que no este en este mundo, no creo que quieras seguir aferrado a un montón de huesos, la fría manija bajo mi tacto me hace estremecer, esto esta bien, es por tu bien, ¡el mundo no te odiara por amarme!, estarás bien, volverás a besar los labios de una mujer, talvez por fin consigas salir con Nami o Robin como querías antes de que me metiera a tu vida, todo estará bien porque tú eres fuerte, talvez incluso logres cambiar este mundo, pero al lado de otra persona, alguien más fuerte y que no tema mostrarle al mundo que te ama, alguien que pueda defenderte, tú serás feliz sin que cumpla mi promesa.

-Zoro, y-yo no puedo vivir sin ti- sollozas- no me importa si no eres fuerte, nos amamos ¿no?, ¡no me importa lo que diga la jodida sociedad!- ¡no!, ¡no digas eso! Maldición

-yo… no puedo- mi voz por fin se quiebra observo tu rostro sorprenderse por un momento para luego sonreír-no quiero que el mundo te odie- siento como me rodeas con tus brazos calidamente, me aferro a ti, se supone que yo debo protegerte y al final tú siempre eres quien me protege y me ayuda a salir adelante

-no importa que me odien siempre y cuando pueda estar contigo, si no puedes ser fuerte, no importa ¡yo seré fuerte por los dos!... ahora vamos-

-¿A dónde?-susurre confundido mientras secaba con el dorso de mi mano las lágrimas que se habían deslizado por mis mejillas

-cumplamos la promesa que me hiciste- me sonreíste con calidez, eres más fuerte que yo, pero no me molesta, porque en algún momento me volveré más fuerte y te defenderé de todas las personas que no te acepten- sabes- me susurraste mientras apretabas mi mano suavemente – te amo-

-y yo a ti- dije suavemente a lo que sonreíste

-algún día lo gritaras… te lo prometo ¿si?- sonreíste, la puerta cedió, la luz golpeo nuestros rostros, parece que tu sonrisa brilla más que nunca, estamos saliendo a un mundo que parece haber desaparecido.

Todo gracias a que eres fuerte, tú eres mi apoyo, prometo que algún día seré capaz de sostenerme por mi mismo, hasta entonces tú serás mi fuerza, te amo Sanji, algún día lo gritare.


End file.
